Entre confiance et jalousie
by samiaaaa
Summary: Hermione et Drago sortent ensemble... Drago est très jaloux... vous le verrez et cela n'arrange pas les choses lorsqu'il surprend Ron faire une déclaration d'amour à Hermione, fou de rage il va coucher avec .... et il va devenir père.....
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Histoire: Hermione et drago ont été prefèt en chef dès la 6ème année et c'est à la fin de cette année que les choses se sont améliorés entre-eux, vous le découvrirez grâce aux flashs-backs, mais un jour....  
  
Nous sommes en septième année, je m'apelle Hermione Granger, je suis amoureuse et sors avec drago malfoy, oui un serpentard qui l'aurait cru, mais bon c'est la vie, et nous vivons heureux depuis la fin de l'année précédente, personne n'est au courant de notre relation et nous vivons très bien comme ca, on se voit le soir, et la journée on s'insulte, c'est très distrayant surtout quand on se dispute....  
  
Comment je décrirais drago, c'est quelqu'un en faite d'adorable, il est vraiment très attentionné, vraiment! Mais il ne montre pas ses sentiments, c'est moi qui a dû faire le premier pas, je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier....  
  
FLASH-BACK  
  
Hermione: enfoiré de malfoy, toujours en train de fouiné dans mes affaires, déjà que tu me surprends dans douche et maintenant tu m'épie quand j'embrasse Ron, ah vraiment  
  
Drago: quoi t'embrasse le rouquin là, dans la salle commune et j'dois rien dire!  
  
Hermione: nan n'oublie pas qu'on a le droit d'inviter une personne par semaine à cause de toi, moi et ron c'est fini, il croit qu'il se passe une chose entre nous car il croyait que t'étais jaloux maintenant va le voir et explique toi avec  
  
Drago: jamais alors là t'espère granger, allez dégage tu pollue mon environnement!  
  
Hermione: quoi CLAC  
  
Drago: tu m'as giflé! peste!  
  
Hermione: ca fait un bout de temps que tu ne m'as pas appelée sang de bourbe, alors la fouine fils de mangemort..clac ahh mais t'es malade!  
  
Drago s'approcha de mione jusqu'à la toucher.  
  
Drago: quoi moi malade, c'est toi la folle à faire ta prostituée avec le rouquin  
  
Hermione les larmes aux yeux: tu parle, mais toi tu t'es vu avec tes putes que tu ramènent je ne dis jamais rien  
  
Drago: et pourquoi tu dirais quelque chose ??  
  
Hermione: et pourquoi tu dois dire quelque chose toi quand j'embrasse ron  
  
Drago: toi... c'est différent  
  
Hemrione: et en quoi, laisse moi vivre enfoir  
  
Drago: peste  
  
Hermione: conard!  
  
Drago: salope!  
  
Hermione: pédophile, tu te crois malin eihn, laisse moi tranquille je ne suis qu'une sang de bourbe pourquoi tu devrais t'intereser à moi  
  
Drago: qui t'as dis que je m'interesais à toi ?  
  
Hermione: alors pourquoi tu me parles en ce moment alors que tu perds des précieuse minutes à t'envoyer en l'air, et que tu m'espionne, je te hais malfoy je te déteste! tu entends je te....  
  
Drago l'avait embrassé ! et moi pas  
  
Il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il a dit et il es partit, je l'ai ratrapé et je l'ai embrassée à mon tour  
  
Hermione: moi aussi je ne te hais pas drago ... je t'aime  
  
Drago: quoi?? mais, mais ron ?  
  
Hermione; je voulais te rendre jaloux  
  
Drago: ah...  
  
Hermione: embrasse moi  
  
###################################  
  
Et voilà, vous voyez comment est mon chéri, il ne m'as jamais dit qu'il m'aimait mais il me le faisait comprendre, il me fait des compliments mais jamais de je t'aime ou je t'adore, jaais c'était contre la politique malfoy... en parlant du loup  
  
Hermione: salut drago  
  
Drago: salut mione  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent  
  
Drago: hmm, toujours un aussi bon accueil  
  
Il lui sourit, un beau sourire qu'il n'accordait qu'à elle..  
  
Hermione: belle journée ??  
  
Ils furent interompus, quelqu'un venait de tocquer  
  
drago lanca un désolé à hermione et partit ouvrir,  
  
Drago: pansy, qu'est tu fous là ?  
  
Pansy: ah mon chéri, tu es là avec.... la sang de bourbe hmpff  
  
Hermione: bon dégage la truie retourne au près ok! malfoy à déjà ramené son toutou jeudi alors t'attendra lundi pour revenir maintenant oust tu dégage  
  
Pansy; mais tu te prends pour qui sang de bourbe  
  
Drago: granger, laisse nous tranquille deux seconde ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux pansy ?  
  
Pansy; euh, je pensais que je pouvais te faire voir ma nouvelle nuisette dit-elle en chuchotant  
  
Hermione éclatta de rire : ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, mdr, pansy tu me fera toujours rire, avec ta voix de truie on t'engagerai chez les harpies pffff vraiment toi mettre une nuisette toute boudinée, avec tes bourlés qui te servent de poitrine.... laisse moi rire  
  
Pansy s'approcha dangereusement d'hermione: si tu fermes pas ta grande guele, moi qui suis une sang pur te fera voir ce qu'es que souffrir  
  
Hermione: regarde toi dans un miroir tous les jours en t'observant tu dois souffrir ma pauvre fille  
  
Drago: ca suffit granger du balai!  
  
Hermione: ferme ta guele tu ramène tes putes et ahhhh pétas sui t'as permis de me giflée!  
  
Drago: bien mis pansy  
  
Hermione lui lanca un regard noir : tu vas le regretter  
  
Hemrione saisit sa baguette et pansy en fit de même  
  
Drago se décida à intervenir vu que ca allait dégénér  
  
Il prit pansy par le bras et la conduit dehors, lorsqu'il revint il vit qu'hermione c'était enfermée dans sa chambre, eh merde, maintenant elle allait lui faire la guele pendant longtemps pfffffff  
  
Il décida de s'asseoir près de la porte de toute facon il avait que ca à faire, alors.... il l'attendit au bout de deux heures elle sortit  
  
Drago: t'en as mis du tem.... éhéhéhé, attends, ici où tu vas  
  
Il la plaqua contre le mur, hermione détourna le regard  
  
Drago: et mione, tu ne vas pas la croire, écoute je te l'ai dit je n'ai pas couché avec de fille depuis que je suis avec toi je te le promet, je n'attendrai que toi, et même si tu n'es pas encore prête j'attendrai mione..... (il vit que ca n'avait aucun effet) tu sais bien ce que je ressens pour toi  
  
Hermione: non justement !  
  
Drago: hermione, tu sais bien que  
  
Hermione: oui ce n'est pas dans la politique malfoy d'avouer ces sentiments mais la franchise en fait parti je ne sais plus quoi penser de toi  
  
Drago: hermione je..  
  
Hermione partit et le regarda d'un air dégouté: lorsque tu seras décidé appelle moi  
  
ALORS VOUS EN PENSEZ QUOI DITES DITES DITES, dites moi que je ne me suis pas casser le cul à l'écrire dans le vent, allez vite vite vite une review chi vou plai merki je vous adore! 


	2. I feel you

Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous signaler que je n'ai pas word donc voilà, tous ce que je fais c'est du copier coller, de twwo.haisoft, le site ou j'ai mis mes fanfictions à NotePad, qui est le seul logiciel où je peux retranscrire mes fics sur ffnet, eh ouais je n'ai pas word mais woks et ce n'est pas compatible, et sur NotePad, je ne peux malheuresement pas mettre de formes et autres, alors désolé, si c'est écris comme ça mais je fais le max possible!! Merci de comprendre ;(  
  
Bon pour l'histoire, y'en a qui croivent que c'est cette petite dispute qui va les séparer, mdrrrrr chui plus sadique que ca, quand vous allez savoir ce qui me trote dans la tête hihi j'vais être vraiment sadique!!! La suite  
  
Ps: chui trop contente 8 reviews dès le début faut que ca fuse comme ca, et si j'continue la suite il parait qu'il faut pas travailler la veille même si chui pas stressée j'en ai un peu raz le bol d'avoir des def de svt dans la tête....  
  
  
  
Drago avait la tête entre les mains et réfléchissait, putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, il était tombé amoureux d'hermione vers le milieu de l'année, il s'envoyait en l'air avec la moitié de Pouddlard, mais hermione l'avait toujours repoussée, toujours, et ca l'avait énervé, il voulait la rendre raide dingue d'elle comme il le faisait avec les autres, mais elle resistait, l'envoyer balader il en était dégouté, il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait mais c'était le cas, son père avait appris qu'il avait une relation avec une sang de bourbe, il avait subis l'endoloris tous les jours pendant les vacances en promettant de ne plus la revoir, mais il en avait vraiment rien à battre de son père, mais comme il se faisait plus discret, son père ne lui avait rien dit, et il se demandait comment son père le savait d'ailleurs il se souvint d'avoir embrasser mione dans un couloir un jour et d'avoir apercu Crab, mais sans plus si c'est lui la grande guele quel enfoiré, mais il s'en foutait!  
  
Il se décida d'aller voir mione, ouais il allait la voir et il allait l'embrasser et lui dire qu'il l'aimait, ca va être dur!!  
  
Il se leva et fixa le miroir  
  
Drago: hermione, je je... t'aime, nan,nan, hermione, je t'aime, ouais si j'le dis vite c'est ok  
  
Et il bloqua en se regardant, pourquoi il ne lui disait pas tout simplement "je t'aime" tous les couples le disait pourtant ?? et pourquoi pas lui ? n'aimait-il pas mione ? peut-être et il fit une mine dégouté c'est faux, il le savait, pendant les vacances il pensait à mione, qu'à mione, il se souvint des crises de jalousies qu'il avait fait...  
  
FLASH-BACK  
  
Le dernier jour lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, drago apercut ron en train d'treindre affectusement mione, mais à la manière d'un petit ami d'aprs drago  
  
Il s'assit à son compartiment de prefet en chef, car il devait faire un compte rendu à macgo pour l dernière fois et elle devait les félicitait, mione arriva et se pencha pour l'embrasser mais il se recula  
  
Hermione : qu'est-ce que t'as?  
  
Drago: retourne voir le rouquin  
  
Hermione explosa de rire  
  
Drago: et ca te fait rire en plus  
  
Hemrione: c'est mon ami, drago rien que mon ami  
  
Drago: quel étreinte pour des amis... hmpff  
  
Il dévia son visage près de la fenêtre  
  
Hermione s'assit en face de lui et posa sa main sur son genou  
  
Hemrione: drago regarde moi, (aucun effet) Malfoy regarde moi!! ah, tu vois faut juste un peu élevée la voix, maintenant regarde moi bien, je t'aime toi, t'entens, drago, je suis amoureuse de toi et je ne pourrais être avec aucun autre garcon t'entends, tu es le seul et tu le sera ok, sauf si tu ne me fais pas confiance ou que tu m'oublies pendant les vacances...  
  
Hemrione fit une mine triste, drago avait fondu, l'entendre dire qu'elle l'aimait avait fait fondre sa carapace, lui d'habitude froid et distant  
  
Drago: et granger, je t'ai voulu et je t'aurai toujours t'entends !  
  
Hermione sourit et s'assit sur ses genoux  
  
Hermione: alors c'et vrai que tu m'as désirée ?? hmm  
  
Drago: et ne fais pas ta maligne, je t'ai voulu et je t'ai, c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus  
  
Hermione: t'as la mémoire courte mon chèr  
  
Drago: nan  
  
Hemrione: si, et bien c'est simple, le premier qui tiendra sans embrasser l'autres  
  
Drago; tu vas craquer mione, te passer de mes lèves sera vraiment très dur...  
  
Hermione: tu verra tu vas craquer tu vas me toucher, me careser et m'embrasser  
  
Drago: t'espère vraiment!  
  
2 minutes après macgo passa, et ensuite hermione joua à un petit jeu, elle se déhancher devant lui enleva sa cape et se retourva en débardeur, se pencha pour mettre se chaussures et donc drago eut une belle ue plongeante sur son décoleté.  
Elle s'allongea sur sa banquette, drago regarda ses jambes, puis sa poitrine qui s'accelerait à sa respiration, puis ses lèvres où un sourire coquin apparaisait, elle passa sa langue contre ses lèvres, elle gémit, drago n'en pouvant plus se leva et l'embrassa fouguesement  
  
Hermione: t'as craqu  
  
Drago: c'est de la provoc!!  
  
FIN DU FLASH BACK  
  
C'était le bon vieux temps, drago en était sûr il était fou d'hermione, de sa chambre il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la salle commune il se précipita et vit hermione se précipitait vers sa chambre  
  
DRAGO: hermione je t'aime  
  
Hermione se retourna et le regarda un sourire au lèvres  
  
Drago: ca a été dur de le dire, mais je viens de me rendre compte que... sans toi, je serai triste, et que les crises de jalousies je ne les faisait que pour toi et c'est ca être amoureux,...... je t'aime mione  
  
Hermione fondit en larmes dans ses bras... 


	3. suite

Bonjour, comme je n'ai pas trop le temps de faire des finissions sur ffnet, j'ai décider de vous donner le raccourci, faites copier coller dans votre barre, pour accéder à ma fanfiction du début à la suite ?sid=12422 En espérant avoir des reviews merci ;), les reviews anonymes sont comptabiliser sur twwo merci ;) 


	4. pour ceux qui n'ont pas réussis ps: revi...

Rebonjour, donc il y'en a qui n'ont pas compris ce qu'il fallait faire, j'explique,  
vous voyez le lien que j'ai mis juste en dessous, et bien selectionnez ce lien à l'aide de votre souris, vous maintenez votre souris sur ce lien et vous cliquez à droite, vous cliker sur copier, vous allez dans votre barre, là-haut, où il faut copier l'adresse et vous refaites un clique droit et vous faites coller, vous faites entrer, et vous serez directement conduis vers le site voilà, sinon c le site de twwo.haisoft, rubrique fanfiction, vous allez dans auteurs, chercher les T et clikquer sur titi5960 et vous allez voir en dessous y'a toutes les fanfictions et vous rechercher votre fics.  
MERKI de bien VOULOIR ME LAISSEZ UNE REVIEWS OU PLUSIEURS SIL VOUS PLAIT ?sid=12422&i=1 


End file.
